The present invention relates to a method and arrangement for converting a single-row stream of containers, especially bottles, which stream is supplied via a feed mechanism, into a multi-row stream of containers that is to be withdrawn.
One known arrangement for converting a single-row stream of bottles into a multi-row stream of bottles (German Offenlegungsschrift No. 35 05 253--Lorenz dated Aug. 21, 1986 and belonging to the assignee of the present invention) is provided with an intermediate transport means that comprises two transport sections, each of which is formed by a plurality of laterally abutting conveyer belts. The transport sections, in turn, also laterally, i.e. perpendicular to the direction of transport or rotation of these conveyer belts, abut one another. The entrance of the intermediate transport means is formed from one conveyer belt of one of the two transport sections, which conveyer belt is provided on one side of the intermediate transport means, whereas the conveyer belts of the other transport section, which conveyer belts are provided on the opposite side of the intermediate transport means, form the outlet of the intermediate transport means of this known arrangement. With the aid of guide rails, which are spaced increasingly far apart from the entrance to the outlet of the intermediate transport means and thereby form a passage for the bottles that widens from the entrance to the outlet, the supplied stream of bottles, in order to produce the multi-stream of bottles that is to be withdrawn, is moved diagonally, i.e. at an angle to the direction of rotation of the conveyer belts, through the intermediate transport means that is formed by these conveyer belts. One drawback of this heretofore known arrangement is that during conversion into the multi-row stream, the bottles slide against one another as well as against the guide rails; in other words, the conversion is therefore brought about by the effect of backup or jamming forces.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and arrangement with which the conversion of a single-row stream of containers into a multi-row stream of containers can be effected without external influence from guide rails or similar guide means for the containers.